


The YouTube Chronicles

by AnonymousActions



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I erased this by mistake fml, Multi, YouTube, anyway, featuring every possible youtube thing, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be following our faves as they go through life as YouTubers. Featuring awkwardness (thanks Alec), fans, makeup (blame Izzy and Magnus), clothes (again, the terrible duo is to blame), vidcon, collabs, coming out videos (except not really), breaking the internet, relationships, minimal drama because it drives me crazy, and a lot more! </p><p>I will not update this often because I am terribly lazy, just a heads up....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The YouTube Chronicles

Raphael and Simon had been roommates a long time and friends even longer. They appeared in each other's videos a lot and people had started shipping them very quickly. Now that the two were dating and that Saphael was a thing (had been for months, really), their rule of don't confirm, don't deny had gotten even more amusing. The rule had been made when people had started shipping them and the viewers' reaction had been priceless. Especially since the two had always been very touchy friends. This time they were filming a video to purposely mess with their audiences. They would act just as couple-y as they usually did but not kiss, confirm, or deny anything. This was gonna be fun.

While Raphael set up the lights and the camera, Simon looked through Twitter and shared a few fan questions with his boyfriend, "Are you gonna make anther collab as The Shadowhunters? I miss seeing all of you together!" The Shadowhunters was what their audience called them along with their best friends (who were also YouTubers) since they had made it obvious they were friends about 8 years ago. Back then, none of them had big audiences but they stuck together and collabed and kept filming and eventually they had all made it big in the YouTube world. They had even made one big collab for Meliorn's channel about 4 years ago which had truly sent them into the whole world of vidcon and fans and getting recognised on the streets. That had been the most exciting day for them all. Since then, daily vlogs featuring one person or another had been the usual and people had eventually just accepted them all as a group. 

Simon snapped out of his thoughts when Raphael sat down. They looked at each other and nodded, almost like a confirmation that they were ready. Simon turned the camera on, sat down as well and they started. 

"Hello my vampires, I'm here with Simon, my roommate-slash-best friend-slash-least favourite person-"  
"Hi guys!"  
"to make a collab! So, Simon, what are we doing today?"  
"Today, we're doing a Q&A where we will be answering your questions, how exciting is that?!!!"  
"Well alright then, hit me with the first question." As they talked, they exchanged touches and smiles, as usual, but they didn't restrain themselves (like they usually did) which means the touches were more frequent, the smiles softer and more real. The fans were gonna go crazy.  
"Alright Simon, Angela Santiago is asking: are we dating?"  
"Well Angela Santiago, you stole my future last name, first of all and second of all, you know the answer. It's been the same since the beginning and that answer is- Raphael would you be so kind as to provide it for us?"  
"Yes, Simon, I can provide it for you, the answer is-"  
The two looked at each other and, as one, said, "no comment!"  
They kept on answering questions, some were about the Shadowhunters, some about their relationship, some about habits they hated about each other, some about videos or about what they liked best about each other.  
"Well, my vampires, I think Simon and I have answered enough questions for now! Remember to subscribe to me for more of my videos, there will be links flying around my face probably, and make sure you subscribe to this goofball I live with-"  
Simon waved at the camera with a puppy grin, "by clicking on his gorgeous face! Now, I'm gonna go back in my grumpy cave, so long and goodbye!"  
As he was saying the last sentence, Raphael saw his boyfriend mouthing along with the words. As the only obvious solution, Raphael pushed Simon off his chair and giggled at the camera before clicking the record button again to stop the recording. Simon got back up and pulled Raphael to his chest all in one movement. He hugged his boyfriend to him and kissed his hair tiredly, "why do you film so late, Santiago?"  
"It's not that late, old man. I thought I was the older one here!"  
Simon released Raphael to help him with the lights and the tripod, "Well maybe it's not that late but I'm tired from this afternoon and that's your fault entirely!"  
They were carying the equipment back to the spare bedroom where Simon filmed his videos now and Simon looked tired enough to fall asleep on the spot.  
"Go to sleep, baby, I'll join you once the computer is ready for editing tomorrow."  
Raphael loved this Simon, the sleepy one who was soft and warm and cuddly. The one with messy hair and soft sweaters which were replaced by a bare chest when he changed for bed. Raphael loved this Simon but what he loved more was that the camera would never see him like that for more than a couple minutes at best. He loved that the fans didn't see Simon when he cuddled to Raphael and kissed his chest as a goodnight simply because he was too tired to talk or move. Raphael love his Simon and he would never get tired of it. For now though, the computer was ready to edit tomorrow, the lights and the camera were put away, Raphael was tired and Simon was in their bed waiting for him. Life could not be better than it was at this very moment.


End file.
